


Breaking Gold

by KetaKeta



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, I am the god of writing an unnecessary amount of words, Light Bondage, Smut, Wrestling, i have no regrets writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetaKeta/pseuds/KetaKeta
Summary: Redwood Run Jail, the place that our dear old friend Ramsey fled to, so he could escape the wrath of his favourite bounty Hunter, Zora Salazar. Of course as we know, nothing bad actually happened in the cell, Zora wasn't looking for the user of the Gold breaker epithet, so she left him alone.But what if things escalated a little differently?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Breaking Gold

The hot crisp sun shone over the planes of Redwood Run, the weak wooden houses that made up the majority of the town looked as if they would crumble under the slightest pressure, and yet the towns folk looked anything less than satisfied to be there the place was filled with the usual criminal scum that inhabited the place, sure it was mostly Banzai Blasters and maybe 1 or 2 higher ups, but they were still criminal none the less.

The sun cried streaks of light over the hot dry plains, Yet somehow it seemed to beam even brighter over a specific building, the Redwood Runs sheriff Office, the only actual law enforcement available to anyone if they wanted to report a crime...Needless to say it hasn't been used very much, due to the fact that well, nearly everyone in the place was an Acting Criminal, sure the Sherrif wouldn't ever actually arrest them, but they didn't want to alert any unnecessary attention.

Going through the doors would bring you too a nice Cozy office with a rather large man sitting at the front, Sherrif Gorou of Redwood Run. He was a man so incompetent and yet so kind it was honestly hard to tell how he ever got his Job, thought, the fact he had an Epithet might have something to do with it...Despite how terrible and useless it really was, but in all honesty, he's trying his best and that's what mattered.

Due to popular belief, the Jail House of the office only housed one actual cell. Whether due to lack of funding for more or the fact that Gorou might actually sleep in there occasionally, no one knows, but it was the perfect place for someone to hide out if they wanted to...Run from someone.

\----------------------

The faint sip of a Pine cone could be heard from the cell, thought despite a valiant effort, no actual liquids came out of the thing. The man in question who was sipping was none other than the infamous Ramsey Murdoch, forger and embezzler, and a man with a literal heart of gold. He sighed upon realizing it was futile to try for more, and so chucked it halfway across the room, before dragging his hand up to his face. He had recently appraised the value of the Arsene Amulet for that Banzai Captain, and valued it at a couple million at the lowest. That was about the most exciting thing he had done all day, sure he had came here to escape...Her, but he expected a little more to this, not sitting in a jail for a while waiting for Zora to lose interest.

He sighed once more and stuck his hand in his pocket, before walking across the room and picking up the pine cone he had thrown, "May as well make it worth my time." Slowly and slowly a bright yellow substance went to the tip of his fingers, and began to transmute the Pine cone into a Solid Gold, he pocketed the object and called out again, maybe this time he could get one he could drink? "Ey! Sherrif! Can you top me up again? These things don't exactly last!" A loud bustling noise could be heard as the chair scraped against the hardwood floor, and the Sherrif called out to his Favorite Prisoner "Why sure buddy! I'll go get ya a fresh one! Wouldn't want my favorite prisoner getting Thirsty now, do I?" The Sherrif chuckled lightly at his comment and began to walk out the doors, swinging the entrance as he walked out.

Ramsey went back and began to lay on his chair with his hands behind his head, smiling the whole time, he had to admit that while it was dead boring sitting in here the whole time, it did have its advantages, "Like bein' able to escape Zora! She aint gonna find me here, and even if she does she can't turn me over to the authorities!" He chuckled at his reasoning, he was 100% sure she wouldn't ever find him here! He'd be able to walk free in no time!

And yet, the faint sound of a whistle could be heard so close to the window...Probably nothing.

\----------------------

A couple hours had passed and the sun seemed to be at its brightest, directly in the middle of the sky and shining down on anything in its path. The heat was blistering in the sandy terrain, but for one certain person it didn't seem to bother her. Maybe it was her Badass attire, or maybe it was the fact that the sun was too Terrified to ever think about making her uncomfortable.

Leather cowboy boots stomped against the sandy ground as a Poncho covered their physique, long noodle like legs took massive strides and steps over to her destination, as she smiled the entire way. This was Zora Salazar, Revered bounty hunter, and genuine terrifying women! Zora was a bounty hunter for a certain organisation that she had not yet revealed, and she specialized in hunting down...Well, anyone. But there was none more an infamous target than her personal favourite and thorn in her side, the dastardly rat Ramsey Murdoch, he was a man whom had eluded her for so long, managing to slither his way out of every encounter and continuing his life of forgery and embezzlement...Sadly she wasn't going to be able to get rid of her little problem soon enough, she had a new order! The amulet was more important right now, and that's what she needed to find.

She already new his location, it was impossible to miss him with that golden eye shining everywhere and that rat faced grin swindling everyone, really it was his own fault that he kept getting caught, he was as slippy as soap but easier to find than a gun in a needle stack...She was bad at comparing things, OK? Anyway she had found the Jail House and contemplated just going through the entrance, might scare him more but she needed a bit more Pizzazz...Oh! She had notice a broken window with crumbling bars, wide open in fact! She was pretty sure that was where he was, only one cell in fact! And so she began to whistle a tune with her eyes shut, approaching the cell of the Rat Man. She reached it and plopped her arms on the windowsill, with a smile on her face, and shouted out to him! "Heya Ramsey! How ya doing?"

\----------------------

(Duel perspective from here on out)  
  
Ramsey Immediately jumped at the sound of the voice, she was here! How the hell had she found him? He shot up a finger and took a worried step backwards, widening his eyes and opening his mouth, and began to speak, "Zora! How did you find me so fast?!" He spoke with a very slight accent, and yet a worried expression betrayed his words.

Zora smiled and chuckled at his obvious fear, Oh how she missed this, finding him and threatening him while watching him squirm like a bug under her, it REALLY got her rudder going! "Come on Buddy! You aint exactly hard to track with that golden eye and Gerbil face!" She moved closer now, putting her arms out even further, signalling she was getting ready to enter.

The rat man took a step back, and began to throw his arms out, pointing around the room and smiling worriedly, seems he was going to try worm his way out of this situation again, "Well too bad! As you can see, I've already been captured!" He walked over to the cell walls and tapped them lightly, before moving towards Zora again and boasting, shrugging his shoulders as well, "So you can't turn me in! I'm afraid that bounty, is as good as gone." He smiled smugly at his triumph, seems he had outwitted Zora after all!.

Zora stared at him for mere seconds, before chuckling and speaking to him with an eyebrow raised, "Oh ho Ramsey! We both know this aint a REAL Prison!" She pulled out one of her well known pistols, decorated with silver and yellow, and aimed it at the jail bars, before pulling the trigger and firing, Immediately the bars to the jail cells became unhinged, and the entire thing was blown off in an instant. She turned her head to Ramsey and Immediately saw him fly into a panic, putting his arms up in surrender, she saw parts of his body turn to gold and smiled, he had done this before, and it never got old!.

She aimed her pistol about some more, before sighing softly with a smile, this was refreshing! Finding a new target to hunt was fun and all, but there was just some sense of Nostalgia for being able to mess with her favourite little rat! "Calm down scaredy cat, It's your lucky day. I got a call from my boss recently, got me a new job! Which means...My hunt for you is currently on hold! Your safe!...For now, but i'm here on friendly terms! So how about you tell me ALL about that kid with the necklace huh? He and I need to have a little chat."  
  
Ramsey seemed to calm down slightly, as he lowered his arms and stood in his usual rat like posture, this day had become one hell of a thing...First he got himself arrested on purpose, sure that part didn't matter, but the whole point was to ESCAPE Zora! Not be locked in a room with her...But he might be able to escape her, she was here on friendly terms right? That meant she MIGHT not shoot him!...So he could play this cool, just for a bit, he needed to respond accordingly. "You just missed him, Kid was here maybe a couple minutes ago, so you might still catch him if you're lucky." He gave her extra information so that he could save his own skin, the Banzai Captain was a good kid and all, but Ramsey cared more about his own skin.

Zora made a loud Tch with her mouth, so she'd missed the kid then?...Well, that was no problem, "Well, that's fine! Hunting aint no fun if there aint a chase involved, right Ramsey?" She chuckled and jumped over the Windowsill, finally entering the room and began to take a stride over to her favourite little Rat, she out stretched her hand and brought it up to his chin and began to speak, "So I'll tell you what! I'll do ya a favor! I'll give ya a nice head start to go and do whatever you please, doors open for ya! You're a free man!...For now." She stared at him with an Ominous look, before chuckling again and taking another step back "Course, you could always stay here! That is, if you think this cell will keep you safe!."

She walks over to the window she was leaning on and easily rips a bar from the window, it crumbled to dust in her hand as soon as it touched her, "But...I've always Liked you Ramsey, so I DO wanna give you a fighting chance!" She began to remover her poncho, and stood around to face Ramsey, "I'm not one for unfair fights, sure I'm a bounty hunter, but where's the fun if one of my targets just up and dies?" She chuckled and stood in a stance now, ready to speak, "I'll give ya an easy one Ram, you get me on the floor before I get you down, and I'll give you a 4 day head start to do WHATEVER you wish! But...if I get you down, then..." She pulled out her pistol and fired a bullet near Ramsey's head...It just barely missed him, "This little game of cat and mouse ends here and now, sound fair?"

Ramsey Gulped at the opportunity, a 4 day head start was damn good...Usually she wasn't so Generous, at most it'd be a day...She must be confident as hell that she'd win then, well not on his watch! He nodded and replied to her, "4 days Huh? You must be goin' crazy Zora, 4 days is plenty of time for me to skip the country, after this, you ain't gonna find me ever again." He chuckled and settled into a stance as well, he's never done this before, and his damn life was on the line!...He wasn't about to let Zora win that easily, an so he stared her out, before shouting, "Now!" and with that, they charged at each other.

Zora charged towards Ramsey and Immediately went for his head, her height advantage allowed her to easily grapple him, and so she managed to get Ramsey into a Headlock, she chuckled, seems it was already over, "I'd say you have about 30 more seconds before you're down for the count Ram! You can back out now! Just say the word and you get a nice 30 minute head start!" She smiled the whole time, so assured of her victory.

Ramsey couldn't even grab her, all he could do was scramble for her head and attempt to do something, but it was futile. Zora may not be the strongest physically, but she was damn hard to get a hold of...Oh! Maybe if he wormed his way out of the headlock, and left Zora confused, he could trip her up and win!

He slowly began to push himself backwards, one of his knees was on the ground by now, but Zora seemed to be so focused on her victory that she didn't even notice! And so he squirmed his way backwards even more, his head almost making it out...But it felt like his collar was becoming a bit stiff, like someone was holding onto it...Eh, no big deal. He pulled his head out of her lock and Immediately stood up, Zora had turned around to stare at him but just...Stiffened up like a board, Ramsey stared at her waiting for her to make a move and yet all she did was...Stare like a deer in headlights.

Ramsey looked at her with a wary look, and ever so slightly brushed his leg against hers, and moved it...Then she fell, Needless to say that was the easiest fight he's had with her in a while...But why did it feel slightly less hot here now? Either way, he walked over to Zora and peered over her, smiling with his golden tooth showing, "You're slacking Zora! This if the first time I've ever beaten ya without runnin' away! Mind explain' why?" He just stared at her face as it seems to turn a bright crimson...Huh, was she sick or something? Maybe that's why she lost? "Ey! Zora, you catch a fever or somethin'? Why the hell is ya face all red?" He noticed her lips chatter, not in the way in which your cold but more...She was trying to push words out

"I-I-I-I..." Zora tried to say her sentence, desperately trying to choke out her words!...But the scene before her was far to surprising, her face felt like a literal Volcano right now, ready to explode, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Your!" She couldn't even get the words out, she was far to freaked out by the scene in front of her.

Ramsey was hearing her stutter and placed his ear near her face, trying to listen, "Come on Zora, I can't hear ya! What the hell has gotten you in such a twist?" He moved his head further, literally being able to FEEL the hot breath coming out of her mouth and onto his face...Jesus what the hell was wrong?

"Ya Shirt ya damn Rat! I took of Ya shirt during that little match of ours and now I can see ya damn chest!" With that sentence, Zora moved backwards, and brought her legs up to wrap around Ramsey's neck, he only had a slight second of reaction, before his face was brought down to the hardwood floor, and with that, the rest of his body soon came.

Now, no one really knows this about Zora, but her cowgirl outfit wasn't for looks. She had the whole thing locked down, Guns, Hat, Accent...And Rope, so what do you do when you wanna tie someone up? Easy, you wrap the rope around their hands and tie them up! And so she stood up and wrapped the rope around him, all the while hearing protests of "Cheater!" and "Let me go" and "Why the hell do you carry rope?"...Only 2 of them she could answer, "Oh Stop your yellin! You cheated anyway by showing me ya shirtless body! What the fuck am I supposed to do in a situation like THAT!?" She was beyond furious now, he had to have noticed his damn shirt was off!

"Jesus Zora! What the hell is wrong with that!? You took my shirt off me when we was wrestling! How's any of that my fault?!" His mouth was Immediately silenced by a cold glare that could freeze a volcano, Zoras eyes managed to peer deep into his soul, and no matter how hard he tried...He couldn't push a word out.  
  
"You wanna know how I feel when I see the person I'm fighting with no clothes on!? it doesn't matter whos fault it was!" Ramsey merely scoffed and responded back, "I could do it easily! Seems like Zora Salazar is nothing more than a dog with all bark and no bite!" Ramsey couldn't even respond before seeing Zora slip her long arms up to her shirt, now that her Poncho was removed before the fight, and began to remove her shirt quickly. Upon removal she tossed it to the ground and stood with her arms just under her breasts, which were Encased in an orange bra, She didn't even care she was basically shirtless and naked...She wanted to prove a point, "So you're tellin' me, that YOU could stand here and fight me while my breasts are jigglin' about!?...Well, not Jigglin' But ya get the point!"

Ramsey could only stare in...Honest to god, both fascination and confusion, confusion because he HONESTLY didn't expect Zora to throw her shirt off and just...Show her stuff to the world, but also Fascination because...It was Beautiful, like staring at god himself, naked for the world to see...She was as skinny as a string bean and yet there was still some flesh to her body, especially in some Area's...It made his lower Area get, well...Hard.

Zora still stood there just waiting for a Response, but it seemed that all she had managed to do was Cause Ramsey to become absolutely slack jawed and buggy eyed at her appearance...It honestly made her tense up slightly, her slender figure pushing her muscles to the Genuine limit, She took a great step backwards, her head spinning 1000 words a second...Did Ramsey actually find her attractive?...No way.

He was a Rat Man, a con artist, a sleazy greasy nobody!...So why the hell did she care what he thought? Why did she LIKE the way he stared at her? Why...Did she want him to stare more? "R-Ramsey, you doin' OK there?"

Ramsey heard her speak and shook his head wildly, clearing it of all the thoughts from before, they were just...Fueled by adrenaline! Yeah, he didn't think Zora was attractive with the way she looked at him or thought it was cute on the way she spoke! No way! "Y-Yeah I'm good! See? No problem being able to stare at Ya'! Seems like I was right after all, Huh?" He smiled a smug smirk and shifted his legs slightly, he was forced to sit like this due to the binding, but that didn't mean Zora had to see his...Manhood like that, he'd genuinely die if it happened.

Zora merely stared at him as he spoke, she had an eye for subtle movements, you have too when you're in the business she is. So when Ramsey shifted ever so slightly with his legs, She immediately became Intrigued...So she swallowed her pride, and succumbed to her thoughts...Time for a bit of teasing.

She strode over to Ramsey with her long legs, boots hitting the floor as she gave a small smile towards him. She bent over so that her chest was face level to him, sure it wasn't the biggest, but she thought it would do the job nicely. She stared at him with a sly smile, like a fox staring at its prey before the chase, and began to speak to him. "Ya sure about that Ram? Me and you have a loooooong History together, we been chasing and running for Years! I can tell every little movement you do And..." She reached her hand down and gripped his leg with immense force, her smile growing wider, "I think you're hidin' somethin', so why don't ya go and move your little old leg for me? I'll give you a little present if ya do!

Ramsey struggled to even maintain eye contact, when two things were dangling in front of his face like that, it was near Impossible to stop his eyes from wandering! But he couldn't lose to her obvious temptation...At least, that's what he wanted to tell himself, but his hormones were raging out of control, despite how much this devil of a women scared and terrified him and everyone she's ever came in contact with...You couldn't deny her beauty, the way her hair rolled down her back, the way she spoke with that accent of hers, hell, all the way down to the clothes she wore she was downright gorgeous...Which is why his mind betrayed him, and shot out the words and motions he never wanted to say, "Fine...I guess..." and with those words, he moves his legs apart, his white shorts showing the obvious problem downstairs, who would have thought the maker of gold would be able to turn such a violent shade of red?

Zora eyed his downstairs portion, and her eyes widened at it...She could see the obvious part sticking out, and it was showing wildly...She'd place it at 9 inches at best, hell, probably 10! Was he paying for penis enhancements or something?...A question for later. She stared back up at Ramsey and saw her eyeing him with both a crimson face and a worried once, that reminder her of the Facade she was currently putting on, so she put her smile back on once more and shut her eyes slightly, she couldn't let him feel like he was winning, "My oh my Ramsey! Seems' like ya got yourself a big friend down here!" She put her face closer to his now, whispering in his ear, "Did you get that from me? Ya like seein' in front of you, baring myself to your eyes?" She brought her hand to the top of his Penis, and began to rub it gently, "This isn't the reward, this is just...A show of whats to cone." She was downright terrified now, if she didn't continue this then any future encounters with him would be insanely awkward! She had to follow through.

She left him and went over to the Poncho she had thrown on the floor before the fight, and pulled out something, it was another line of rope! She had a lot of the stuff and now seemed like the perfect time to use it, and so she turned around and walked over to Ramsey, she saw the confusion in his eyes and just put a finger to her lips, "Shh Ram! This is gonna be good, I guarantee you're gonna love it!" She continues to walk over and stops at his legs, kneeling down and bringing out the rope. She brought it to the part just above his feet, and began to tie them together, smiling and humming, before seeing him bound together like a Christmas present...the best one she could ever ask for.

"Now that you can't escape me..." She walked forward again and plopped herself on his lap, and held her hands behind his head, and what did she do now?...She began to move slightly, kind of grinding against his member, "I think it's time to ride the horse, don't ya think?" Inside she was literally burning up, both with her bodys current circumstances, and the fact she was doing this to her LITERAL enemy...How the hell had this devolved from just her trying to make a point, to full blown SEX!? She didn't like him that way! She didn't like his rough demeanour, the way he spoke to her as if she was a person! The way he gave her the chase of her life!...The way he seemed to always tolerate her despite all the horrible stuff she's done, and god knows how much more things...God...She was in love with him, wasn't she?

She just continued her Rhythmic pacing of moving back and forth while in thought, she'd mull over those thoughts later...Now was the time for the ride of her life, and so with her lips parted, she reached her way down and planted them on the Lips of the Rat Man, hoping to push away the feelings from before...But they only worsened, the beating of her heart grew more and more as her lips Connected...What the hell was happening to her?

\----------------------

Ramsey couldn't even believe what was happening right now, he was only able to sit here in pure bliss as their lips crashed together from the Impact, Their tongues darting in each others mouth wrestling for control, his body was on fire, his member being straddled and ridden with the speed and precision he never expected...This was pure Bliss, yet there was something else brewing...Not a desire for more, not a desire to escape...A desire to be with Zora, just to be near her. Despite how much she terrified him and how much she had tried to kill him...She was amazing in every sense of the word, She was downright gorgeous in every sense of the word, quick to crack a joke and yet always seeming so serious...There was so much he could say about her yet he knew not enough words could ever bring her to say the same...This was a passing Fancy, a point she had to prove, yet something burned so far deep inside of him that she'd be able to reciprocate these feelings...Somehow.

But he'd take this, He knew that Zora was going to follow through till the end...And that was fine, call him a sleazebag, call him a terrible person...The thought of not being able to connect with Zora like this was something he doesn't want to hear. And so he knew one way and one way only to get her to do this...Beg, Beg like he's never done before. His life could be forfeit for all he cared, he just wanted to be with her physically, "Zora...Come on...I-I want...More." He spoke through parted breath, every swing of her hips shot his mind into pure bliss and it became almost Impossible to speak...But he didn't mind, The women he loved so dearly was doing this to him...He would do anything for more.

Zora heard him speak and honestly became surprised at how desperate Ramsey sounded, like he couldn't handle the thought of him saying no...She would Oblige him of course, she may be a sucker for watching people squirm under her boot, but Ramsey? He got a pass...for now, that is if they ever even stared at each other after this. "Heh, Seems like you're a real Casanova, aint ya Ram?" She chuckled and stopped her movements, much to the Gold makers dismay, but she'd fix that soon enough, She'd show him just how much she truly loved him! "Now...I bet you're expectin' me to get down and use my lips on it, Aint Ya?" She chuckled and got up, grabbing her Leggings with both hands, "Well, I aint one for Dirtyin' my mouth like that, I take as much care as myself as I can after all...Aint about to stop now." And pulled them down with ease, her face portraying that cool attitude, yet her body literally about to shut down from embarrassment.

She looked down and stared at her only thing left, the orange underwear she had on...Maybe she'd need a bit more Incentive to bring herself to that level, so she eyed Ramsey more and stared down...That's it! "But I guess we can't do that with you having them shorts on, now can we?...How about we remove them, Huh?" She saw the Gold maker gulp and then awaited a response...She would stop now if he asked, if this was too much for him, she'd go on and they'd be enemies again...Like before...Which is why she gulped when she saw Ramsey slowly nod his head, his two eyes staring away from her slender form, the gold one especially trying to find anything to stare at but her...Seems like he was actually willing to go through with this...God, she loves this man!

She Kneeled down and grabbed the rim of his shorts with both her hands, and took a deep breath...No going back now! So with that thought, she Yanked his shorts down, and also unexpectedly, his underwear as well...Revealing the most beautiful image she's ever gazed Upon. Ramsey's girth was even bigger when she could see it directly, it was still obviously about 9 to 10 inches...But the look Alone made her keel over in happiness and lust, but she had to keep up her Facade! Despite how much she wanted to ride this thing into the sunset and never look back...And do that she would, "Wow Ram, seems like Ya been Packin' a lot more than I ever thought...Makes a Women drool really, so in honour of you bein' my first." She took a step back, and took one of the deepest breaths she had ever taken, and Yanked her orange Underwear down to her feet...She was practically dripping with Liquids, so much so that she took a finger to her slit, and dragged a finger across it, the touch alone sent waves of pleasure through her, but what surprised her more was just how WET she was...God, how worked up could a women get?

But...She could do this, and so with how worked up and how badly she needed this, she walked over to Ramsey and plopped herself down right in front of his Girth, and eyed it with Hungry eyes...She was ready for this, and so with a determined face, she brought her opening over his Girth and slowly but surely lowered herself onto it...It didn't help that she got about two inches in before feeling one of the most Intense pains ever, like her entire opening was on fire, and not in the good way. Tears slowly began to seep from her eyes as she pounded the hardwood floor, She needed to do this, for Him!...So why was his gaze holding her in place?...All she could do was look at him.

Ramsey stared at her with that same Gerbil face, smiling with that Golden tooth of his, before speaking to her, "I know what you're tryin' to do, and I respect it and all, but please...Don't hurt yourself trying to pleasure me like that, It feels great as is! But if you'd like to continue...At least take it slowly." Despite how little he protested before, he genuinely did care that this felt as good for her as it did for him...So he couldn't stand the thought of her injuring herself here.

But despite his protests, All Zora could do is chuckle...He really was an Idiot wasn't he?...Her big dumb adorable Idiot, "I appreciate your warnings Ram, but frankly this is going to hurt no matter what...So I may as well make it like a bandage and rip it off as fast as possible, right?" She couldn't even wait for a response, all she could do was take a deep breath, bring herself off his Member...And slam herself down as fast as she could, needless to say, the pain she felt was like being stabbed in her opening 100 times over. She let out the loudest scream she's ever heard, and slammed the hardwood table with her first. Tears streamed from her eyes as the pain continued to throb, but she needed to persevere!...But she couldn't bring herself to move, so through teared eyes and shattered voice, she said to him one thing and one thing only, "...Move"

She waited for the thrusting and the pounding, the eventual subside of pain turned into pleasure...But she felt nothing of the sorts, she brought her eyes back to Ramsey, and though he was obviously worried, he had that same cat like smile...God, he really knows how to turn a bad situation into a good one doesn't he? He spoke to her, "Say Please." And all she could do was chuckle...Little rat was making her beg in a situation like this?...Fine then, "Move...Please..." And with that, the slow and pleasurable thrusting began.

His large Cock slid in and out of her slit, moans of pain and ecstasy escaped her mouth, and loud rough grunts escaped his, His movements were only needed until the pain of entering subsided, but for now she'd let him think he had control over her...It was nice being Dominated every once in a while. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, this was pure bliss! Slowly and slowly the pain from earlier subsided and all that was left was the feeling of her walking on clouds! He hit every spot she wanted with precision, and he managed to find the difference between slow burn and fast paced thrusting! Could this man get any better?

But, she had to put a stop to him now, she couldn't let him get the idea that he was more dominating than her after all! She wasn't about to let this Gerbil Man get cocky with her, and so with all the strength her string bean legs managed to pump, she held his legs down and stopped him from moving, breathing heavily from the amount of pleasure she felt and moaning she did...All she could do was stare at him, and uttered two words, "My Turn." And then, she was off.

She moved her slit off his cock, and rammed it back down, this time no pain was felt, only the pure bliss that was felt when two soul mates embraced each other, and she began to move up and down at lightning speeds. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she did so, eyes about to roll back into her head, she could barely utter a word at how much pleasure she was feeling, so instead she could only make noises, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEHAW!" was all she could mutter, and while it may sound stupid out loud...She literally couldn't care less, all she wanted was to continue feeling this pure bliss.

Now Ramsey on the other hand, he couldn't even speak, his mouth was so low he may as well be catching flies. This...it felt great, he felt like at any time he would release and that it would end...But it seemed like he'd continue for just a while longer, her tightness and all around beauty sent him into overdrive...He felt the pressure in his cock build up, he'd give it about 2 minutes before he released...And god was hoping that she'd Yeehaw once he did it, she may have found it stupid...He found it downright adorable.

Zora felt the pressure build up in his cock, and spoke through choked words...Her own pleasure was increasing Immensely, at this point they may end up cumming at the same time...She'd have no complaints, it just meant they were far closer to each other than she thought...Maybe it was her Hormones raging, or maybe something else entirely...But she'd tell this beautiful man right after, how much she loved him...Yeah, she was going to no matter what!

She continued pounding the living daylights out of his cock, and she could see the look on his face, it was twisted into a sense of pleasure...She could feel his cock Pulsating with every bounce, she'd give it four more before he exploded inside her, and so she slowed down and began to count them, "1" she bounced down softly, "2" she bounced down slightly harder, "3!" she bounced down immensely hard now, "AND HERE COMES THE FOURTH ONE! GIVE ME ALL YA GOT RAM, 4!" She slammed down with all her might, and Ramsey's face twisted into a sense of pure bliss, her insides were filled with hot liquids, as her insides clenched down on his cock with all her might, she threw her head back and screamed once more, "YEEEEEEHAW! RIDE EM COWBOY!" His release lasted for a grand total of 10 more seconds, before they both finally calmed down.

They both sat there breathing, as Zora laid her face down on his chest...She could hear his heart beating rapidly, like it was going 1000 beats per minute...Here she was snuggling up against her favourite rat man...Maybe it was the fact she was tired or maybe she just wanted to be truthful, but despite her legs being wobbly and her mind being full of...Good thoughts, she got off him and went over to grab her Poncho. She took it in her hands, and walked back over to Ramsey, putting it over both of them...They were absolutely spent, and so with tired eyes and an almost deathly urge to sleep, she whispered one last sentence to him, before falling asleep in his chest, "I love you...Ramsey Murdoch." 

Ramsey was so spent that he was barely able to keep his eyes open, they were shutting ever so slightly every time he attempted to keep them open...So he couldn't even respond with a cheerful answer, all he could do...Was speak truthfully, "I love you to...Zora..." And with those words spoken, an inseparable bond was formed between the two of them...A bond that no blade cut ever cut, no bullet could pierce...The only thing that could break that bond, was each other.

And then everything went dark and silent, they had both fallen asleep...Till the morning, they would snuggle up together and embrace each other, forevermore.


End file.
